1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for disconnecting and connecting two sections of chain. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable apparatus which can accommodate roller chains of different widths and which includes cutters to shear the retaining pins from the chain link connecting pins prior to forcing the connecting pins out of one of the links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are devices in the prior art for removing connecting pins from a chain link. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,256,718; 3,553,960; 3,028,724 and 3,075,347. However, all of the devices disclosed in these patents are large and complicated and most of them are permanently installed on a bench in a shop.
The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,718 is stated to be portable, but this apparatus is much more cumbersome and difficult to operate than applicants' apparatus. It includes a mechanical rack arrangement and a lever drive to actuate the movable head which forces the connecting pins out of the chain link, and this is undesirable since the amount of force which can be used to drive the connecting pins out of the link depends on the strength of the operator. Additionally, the apparatus disclosed in this patent cannot be used in confined quarters such as at a mine face or within the confines of a machine because there must be adequate room to operate the lever to move the connecting pin removing head. Furthermore, this apparatus requires a number of workmen to lift the chain being worked on onto the sprocket plate prior to removing the connecting pins, and such is extremely difficult because of the size and weight of the chain.